nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Source:NetHack 3.0.0/flag.h
Below is the full text to flag.h from the source code of NetHack 3.0.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.0.0/flag.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)flag.h 3.0 89/02/02 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef FLAG_H 6. #define FLAG_H 7. 8. struct flag { 9. unsigned ident; /* social security number for each monster */ 10. boolean debug; /* in debugging mode */ 11. #define wizard flags.debug 12. boolean explore; /* in exploration mode */ 13. #define discover flags.explore 14. unsigned toplin; /* a top line (message) has been printed */ 15. /* 0: top line empty; 2: no --More-- reqd. */ 16. boolean cbreak; /* in cbreak mode, rogue format */ 17. boolean standout; /* use standout for --More-- */ 18. boolean nonull; /* avoid sending nulls to the terminal */ 19. boolean ignintr; /* ignore interrupts */ 20. boolean time; /* display elapsed 'time' */ 21. boolean nonews; /* suppress news printing */ 22. boolean notombstone; 23. unsigned end_top, end_around; /* describe desired score list */ 24. boolean end_own; /* idem (list all own scores) */ 25. boolean no_rest_on_space; /* spaces are ignored */ 26. boolean beginner; 27. boolean female; 28. boolean invlet_constant; /* let objects keep their 29. inventory symbol */ 30. boolean move; 31. boolean mv; 32. unsigned run; /* 0: h (etc), 1: H (etc), 2: fh (etc) */ 33. /* 3: FH, 4: ff+, 5: ff-, 6: FF+, 7: FF- */ 34. boolean nopick; /* do not pickup objects (as when running) */ 35. boolean echo; /* 1 to echo characters */ 36. boolean botl; /* partially redo status line */ 37. boolean botlx; /* print an entirely new bottom line */ 38. boolean nscrinh; /* inhibit nscr() in pline(); */ 39. boolean made_amulet; 40. unsigned no_of_wizards; /* 0, 1 or 2 (wizard and his shadow) */ 41. /* reset from 2 to 1, but never to 0 */ 42. unsigned moonphase; 43. #define NEW_MOON 0 44. #define FULL_MOON 4 45. 46. boolean sortpack; /* sorted inventory */ 47. boolean confirm; /* confirm before hitting tame monsters */ 48. boolean safe_dog; /* give complete protection to the dog */ 49. boolean soundok; /* ok to tell about sounds heard */ 50. boolean verbose; /* max battle info */ 51. boolean silent; /* whether the bell rings or not */ 52. boolean pickup; /* whether you pickup or move and look */ 53. boolean num_pad; /* use numbers for movement commands */ 54. #ifdef DGK 55. boolean IBMBIOS; /* whether we can use a BIOS call for 56. * redrawing the screen and character input */ 57. #ifdef DECRAINBOW 58. boolean DECRainbow; /* Used for DEC Rainbow graphics. */ 59. #endif 60. boolean rawio; /* Whether can use rawio (IOCTL call) */ 61. #endif 62. }; 63. 64. extern struct flag flags; 65. 66. #endif /* FLAG_H /**/ flag.h